


Thirty Days of Skimblestrap

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Chapters with explicit content are being clearly marked, Fluff, Literally just floofy shmoopy stuff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Just a small vignette a day about Skimbleshanks and Munkustrap being cute and fluffy, because I need more content of these babies~!
Relationships: Munkustrap/Skimbleshanks (Cats)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. After the Ball

Munkustrap could feel every muscle in his body screaming at him to lay down and rest. He couldn’t question it or complain, given that he had pushed his body to the absolute limit that night, as he did every year on this particular night. The Jellicle Ball had come and gone once again, and as the morning light began to sting in the silver tabby’s eyes, he found his respite in the comfort of his den. Covered in threadbare blankets and stuffed with a cushion that he had found in the alley nearly a year and a half ago now, his den seemed like the nearest thing to the Heaviside Layer at that moment. He curled up at the center of the cushion, kneading the lumpy stuffing back and forth until it was comfortable enough to sleep on. Then he lay down and closed his dry, stinging eyes.

There was movement behind him, but Munkustrap didn’t stir. There was no reason to. He could smell who was near him. A warm, strong body curled up around his back, cuddling close, and a tail swept around him to complete the circle. Munkustrap dared open his eyes for a moment to see a ginger tail near his nose, and he pressed back against the body surrounding him. He could feel the familiar, steady heart beating against his back, could smell the sweet scent of the train, of the station, of metal and wood and coal and everything good and sweet that made up Skimbleshanks. With a happy little sigh, the Tabby relaxed deeper into his cushion.

Then came the grooming. It was faint at first, like the ginger tom didn’t dare disturb his sleep. But when Munkustrap began to purr, his entire body vibrating with delight, then it became a little more determined, from affectionate touch to actual grooming. Munkustrap enjoyed every second, allowing the touch to lull him to that sweet limbo between sleep and wakefulness where one just existed, floating in the world without direction. Munkustrap could still vaguely feel Skimble at his back, grooming him, could still vaguely sense his own body, curled up on a pillow, but it didn’t feel like sleeping.

It felt like flying….

Or falling!

Munkustrap’s entire body jerked awake with a gasp, his eyes flying open as his consciousness was thrust back into his body. He shook himself and looked around, trying to gather his bearings as he recovered from the sensation. Skimble was still curled up beside him, watching him with a faint, gentle smile on his face as Munkustrap slowly settled back down on his cushion again, his movements wary.

“Aww, look at you,” Skimble whispered softly, “Haven’t seen you react like that in months. Always seems to be after the ball that you get that.”

Munkustrap sighed softly and turned his body so he could press his face into Skimble’s stomach, “I don’t like it,” He said through a yawn, “Makes me nervous to go back to sleep, in case it happens again.”

“Don’t you worry, Luv,” Skimbleshanks purred gently, grooming Munkustrap’s forehead and nuzzling him, “I’ll not let you fall.”

“Mm…. Promise?” Munkustrap mumbled, his tail wrapping loosely around Skimble’s.

“I promise.”

Munkustrap eventually rolled onto his back, stretching out languidly. An unusual way for him to sleep, but a sign of deep, unspoken trust for Skimble, who remained curled up at his side. The ginger tabby began to drowse, stirring himself occasionally with a quick shake of his head, but Munkustrap was still purring in that low, even tone that made Skimble want to embrace sleep rather than run from it. Just as he made the choice to succumb, Munkustrap’s voice chased the exhaustion away.

“How long are you staying?”

“Mm.. as long as you want me,” Skimble assured, resting his head on Munkustrap’s neck. The Silver tabby rolled onto his side and shook Skimble away to look at him properly.

“Forever?” He hummed, and Skimble laughed, sitting up enough to rub his face against Munkustrap’s, nuzzling him. His bright green eyes were shining with adoration and love, amusement, and fondness.

“While I’d love that, I think I might have to go eventually,” He admitted, and Munkustrap hummed, laying down with his back to Skimble and stretching until he was facing the ginger cat again.

“Mm… until tomorrow?” The silver tabby hummed, and Skimble licked his snout.

“How about a week?” 

“How about two?” And Skimble couldn’t help but laugh again. Munkustrap asked for so little, but if he was granted a nibble, he always asked for a bite, like any good street cat would, and Skimble was glad for it. He never wanted his mate to feel guilty asking for more.

“I think two weeks sounds perfect,” He murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap affectionately, “Now how about we go to sleep? We had a long night.”

With a happy meow, Munkustrap curled back up again, his body pressing heavily against Skimble’s, his purr as loud as ever, and his entire body melting nearly to liquid instantly. Skimble could hardly refuse such a generous offer of rest, and snuggled up beside the grey tabby, his head settling on Munkustrap’s shoulder, his body relaxing deep into the cushion.

“Mmm…. I love you,” Munkustrap mumbled softly, his words muffled by the cushion.

“Love you too,” Skimble answered, and gave Munkustrap’s ear one final lick. The two fell asleep almost instantly, their purrs mingled, their tails wrapped around each other. It was the perfect end to another Jellicle Ball.


	2. Kindergarten AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very underdeveloped AU, but one I couldn't let go of. More just casual fluff than specifically Skimblestrap, but I figured no one would complain to some adorable fluffiness~!

Skimebleshanks wanted to die. Truly he did, which he knew was an absolutely terrible thought to have. He couldn’t of course, no matter how much he might have wanted to just lay down on the streets and let a car finish him off, he couldn’t because of what he’d be leaving behind. The very reason he wanted to die at that moment, actually. Poor Mistoffelees had been stuck at Kindergarten for over an hour past when he was supposed to be picked up, and Skimble had no one but himself to blame.

He had feared work would run late today, had suspected he’d be stuck at work for longer than usual, but had refused to ask his sister about picking Misto up. Jenny always assured it was never an issue, the offer was always open, and Misto loved hanging out at his aunt’s house. But Skimble was stubborn and just wanted to be a good father, damnit! He wanted to be a good dad that came and picked up his Son from kindergarten because that’s what good dads did. But good dads didn’t leave their children at Kindergarten for over an hour after it was over! Skimble could have cried by the time he reached the building, tired and stressed and ready to look into his son’s heartbroken eyes and apologize a thousand times over for breaking his boy’s heart.

As Skimble climbed the steps, he heard laughter over in the playground within the Kindergarten. The gate was open, as sometimes parents would let their children play while they caught up. Skimble dared to approach, surprised to see his Son on the monkey bars, playing a little girl. Skimble blinked twice. His boy was not a very extroverted one. Shy, quiet, and timid, Misto spent most of his time sitting quietly, and almost never engaged with other children. It was actually the reason why Skimble had been called into the Kindergarten, more than once, with teachers voicing concern over Misto’s shyness….

However, it had been some months since that happened.. Skimble stared at the girl curiously. She was an absolutely adorable thing, with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were wide and soft and curious. She stared at Misto like he was just the most wonderful thing, and Misto seemed so pleased to be able to make someone smile like that. It made Skimble’s heart sing with joy at the very sight.

But then, Mistoffelees’ grip on the monkey bars slipped, and he came tumbling down. Skimble ran to help his son, but in a flash, there was another parent there first, lifting Mistoffelees up and examining him.

“Oh dear. Are you alright? Does it hurt?” The voice was warm, soft, kind, and while some part of Skimble grew nervous that this didn’t look like any teacher he’d seen before, the way that the little girl curled up close to him told Skimble this was probably a parent.

“No sir,” Misto answered, shying away a little, “Just slipped.”

“No harm done then,” The man smiled warmly, “Off with you both then.” The man stood up and finally spotted Skimble, standing at the gate, “Ah, you must be Mistoffelees’ father.”

“Papa!” Mistoffelees ran to his side, burying his face into his pants, “Papa, you’re here!”

“I’m so sorry, Misto,” Skimble murmured, kneeling down and taking his son into a tight hug, “Work ran late, and I got here as fast as I could. I hope you weren’t bored.”

“No, Papa! Victoria and her dad played with me while we waited!” Mistoffelees beamed, “It was fun! We played tag and hide and seek, and Victoria’s teaching me how to do the monkey bars!”

“All that in one hour! My goodness, you’ll have to show me what you learned with the monkey bars!”

“Can I do it tomorrow?” Misto asked with a yawn, “I’m hungry.”

“Of course, Love.” Skimble scooped up Misto and turned to the other father. His black hair was greying prematurely around the temples, and despite the hair color differences, Skimble had no doubt that the blonde girl was his daughter. They both shared the same soft eyes, delicate mouths, and pointed chins. In fact, the hair seemed to be the only thing different between the two. “Thank you so much for staying with my Son,” Skimble said softly, “I’m Skimbleshanks. You’ve already met my son.”

The other man smiled, and the way it crinkles around his eyes made Skimble’s pulse beat a little faster, “Munkustrap. My daughter’s Victoria, and please don’t worry about it,” Munkustrap ruffled Victoria’s hair and drew her close, “I promised her I’d take her to the park today anyway.”

“This was better though,” Victoria whispered softly, and her voice was so quintessentially child like that Skimble could have melted right there, “I had a friend to play with.”

Munkustrap smiled at Skimble, “My daughter’s very shy,” He explained, “I was so happy to see them playing when I came to pick her up today. I told the teachers I’d keep an eye on them out here. Ms. Demeter mentioned you might be running late today.”

Skimble smiled wryly, “Perks of being an only father… I think next time I’ll just call my sister to pick him up.”

“Aw, but papa! What about playing with Victoria?”

“Jenny will let you play with Victoria after Kindergarten sometimes, I’m sure. Besides, it’d be rude to keep them every time.”

Munkustrap shook his head and smiled, “I don’t mind,” he whispered.

Skimbleshanks let out a long suffering sigh, “We’ll see.” He said at last, “Now, say goodbye to Victoria, Misto, and then we’ll head home.”

“Okay.” Skimble set Misto down, and the boy hurried over to Victoria to give her a tight hug, “Bye Victoria! See you tomorrow!”

Victoria waved shyly as Skimble picked his boy back up. She was already starting to glue herself to Munkustrap’s legs. Skimble was familiar with this. When tired and shy, Misto often did the same to him. Munkustrap grabbed his daughter and scooped her up, bumping his forehead gently against hers, then he smiled at Skimble.

“Have a good rest of your day.”

“You too.” Though they walked out the gate together, they soon parted ways, all the while their children waving at each other over their fathers’ shoulders.

“Papa, can I have a playdate with Victoria? I wanna go to the park with her,” Misto asked through a tired yawn. Skimble chuckled fondly.

“I’ll have to ask Mr. Munkustrap about it,” Skimble hummed, “You like playing with Victoria?”

“Mmhmm, she’s nice. And she gets tired of playing sometimes too, so we just sit down and listen.”

“That’s nice,” Skimble murmured, “I’m very happy you found a friend, Misto.”

Mistoffelees nodded, already dozing off in his father’s arms, “Can’t wait to go back tomorrow.”

And Skimble let out a relieved sigh, because as much as he wanted to just lay down and die not twenty minutes ago, the knowledge that his son had made a friend, a friend he liked and wanted to hang out with, was worth so much more. So as much as Skimble cursed his job for making him late, he couldn’t help but be just a tad bit grateful that day. After all, if it weren’t for the delay, his Son wouldn’t have had such a fun time.


	3. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last night's. I had a really really stressful evening. Here's some hardcore fluff to make up for it.
> 
> Song I listened to for tonight's fic was Evermore from Beauty and the Beast by Dan Stevens.

They locked eyes as the train whistle roared through the empty station. Time seemed warped, infinitely slow and passing by them, like they were rocks in a river, untouched by the flow. Skimble was sitting on the steps of the train, and Munk stood at the center of the platform. Glass-bottle green eyes held the gaze of pale blue, yearning with a sting deep inside that demanded action, movement, something more than nothing at all. A thousand unspoken words between them, the flame of memories burning in their hearts. Slowly, the train began to pull away, steam filling the ceiling as the massive, mechanical beat pulled away from the platform. 

It wasn’t forever. It was never forever. But something about knowing how long their separation would last made it harder. Something about being able to count the days of absence made them worse. They would forget in a day or two. They would go about their lives. Munkustrap would watch over the Jellicles, his mind occupied by a thousand things that demanded his attention, a thousand requests, commands needs, wants, idle suggestions, and direct pleads. And Skimble would be busy on the train, hunting down the wayward mice, watching over the passengers, reminding the guards of wants and needs. They had their own, separate lives that needed tending to. 

As the cars slowly began to pass by, Skimble ducked inside, and Munkustrap felt the pang of loss keenly. He wanted nothing more than to have one more day with the Railway cat. One more night to press against that warm body, one more hour to feel the gentle touch against his fur, one more minute to be the object of that unconditional love. Because no one knew him like Skimbleshanks. No one could comprehend what flashed behind those pale eyes like Skimble could. No one could hold Munkustrap in their arms and persuade the silver tabby to relax like Skimble could. No could love him the way Skimble could, with a gentle, persistent, patient affection that Munkustrap had no choice but to surrender to.

As the train began to move, Skimbleshanks sprinted through the train, ducking past passengers and leaping over obstacles towards the back of the train. He burst through the back door and caught Munkustrap’s gaze again, and he beamed. Because Munkustrap’s gaze was like water to Skimbleshank’s parched soul, satisfying a part of him that he didn’t even know needed water for so long. Because Munkustrap was different from the other cats. He was special, in a way that Skimble had never seen in other cats. From the way his eyes melted soft like a frozen river subjected to the spring sun whenever he saw Skimble again after weeks on the train. Skimble had feared, once, that such an expression would fade as the novelty would wear away, but Munkustrap never failed to show his joy, clear as day, every time. No one appreciated Skimble quite like Munkustrap did, praising his work on the train and listening with fascination as Skimble rambled for hours about life on the train. No one knew how Skimble hurt like Munkustrap did, how his joints ached during rainy days and only sleep and warmth could help him through it. Munkustrap would always lay beside Skimble on those days, warming him and grooming him and bringing him whatever he needed. 

As the train began to pass by, Munkustrap began to move, to follow the train, to keep sight of Skimble a little longer, as if some invisible tie bound them together. Two separate entities, existing in two different worlds, with two separate lives, joined together in a way that no one else could comprehend. Skimble could feel it too, could feel his body urging him as Munkustrap broke into a run to keep up. The Platform was quickly coming to an end, the Station was soon going to disappear behind him. He had his separate life ahead of him, rushing on at the speed of the train, for another week or two. It wouldn’t be for long… But his life would still be waiting for him tomorrow, and next week.

Skimble leapt off the Train and onto the platform, knocking into Munkustrap. The two quickly recovered an stared at each other. Glass-bottle green and pale blue…

“Skimble… the train..” Munkustrap whispered, brows furrowed. The two looked at the train as it receded into the darkness of the night, but then Skimble pressed against Munkustrap and nuzzled him.

“It’ll come back,” He murmured, “I’ll get on tomorrow’s. I just want one more night.”

Munkustrap smiled, his eyes shining, “I did too,” He whispered, pressing close to Skimbleshanks.

“Come on, let’s go home,” Skimble murmured, and Munkustrap nodded silently. It was almost hard to walk, with how they were pressing against each other, but they didn’t want to be apart for a single moment. They had a night, and they wouldn’t waste a single moment.


	4. Of Parenting Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a headcanon that I might turn into a fic for one of these chapters that Munkustrap looked at Skimbleshanks one day, said "I want a baby", and Skimbleshanks showed up a few weeks later with a practically-newborn stray kitten he found while on his Train runs and that kitten ended up being Syllabub. Why do I have this headcanon? No idea.
> 
> Just enjoy, eh?

It was a cold, rainy night, not so much aggressively as it was a calm, persistent rain. Nothing so cold as to drive the cats to seek out shelter in homes, but just cold enough that Skimbleshanks was pressed up close against Munkustrap as they slept. They breathed slowly, perfectly synchronized, passed out after an incredibly long day. Skimble slept with his face pressed against Munkustrap’s neck, and Munkustrap was leaning his entire body against Skimble like he was trying to physically merge with the Ginger Tom.

With the background noise of rain to keep them soothed, the rest of London slept on with them. Every now and again, in his sleep, Munkustrap would shift. Whether it was a single, full body tremor, or a longer moment of shifting and moving his arm from under his body. Skimble would make soft noises in his sleep. Sometimes he’d start purring, other times he’d meow quietly. Never loud enough to wake his partner, but there nonetheless. Almost like a comforting reminder. Bundled up in an old, lumpy pillow, they slept.

Until Munkustrap found himself getting awakened by small claws digging into his side. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to rouse him from slumber. He blinked his eyes open slowly, sturggling through a yawn. Something about the change in his partners’s sleep must have roused Skimble too, because Munkustrap could feel him shifting behind him. At last, his vision cleared of sleep, and he spotted a very familiar kitten sitting in front of him, her wide eyes staring, expectant.

“Syllabub,” Munkustrap mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning again, “What’s the matter, can’t sleep?”

The tiny kitten shook her head silently, and her expression shifted from expectant to nervous. She looked from Skimble to Munk, mouth twisting as if wanting to speak but not knowing the words she wanted to say. Munkustrap, taking pity on the poor kitten, scooped her up an settle her down between him and Skimbleshanks. The Ginger cat had already shifted slightly, knowing to make room for them. 

Syllabub relaxed almost instantly, curling up then spreading just enough so her head was against Skimbleshanks and her back was against Munkustrap’s. An odd little habit of her’s, developed from when her eyes were still closed. A way of making sure both the Toms were nearby her, a way of keeping tabs and knowing if one was leaving. It had been nearly two months since her eyes opened, but still, on nights when Jellylorum and Tantomile were being poor sleeping buddies, Syllabub would seek them out, and do her funny little curled up-sprawl as she fell asleep between her two fathers.

Through the haze of exhaustion, Munkustrap smile at Skimbleshanks before looking down at their kitten lovingly, “Now that we’re all here, back to bed, hm?”

Skimbleshanks chuckled fondly, reached out, and kissed Munkustrap lightly on the forehead, then reached down and ruffled Syllabub’s fur, “I couldn’t agree more.”  
As the rain pitter-pattered away outside, Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, and Syllabub fell back asleep in the comfort of their cozy den, free from the troubles of the world and safe in the arms of each other.


	5. TLC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I am nearly two days late!! This chapter is making up for missing the 20th. <3 I had a busy weekend. :3

It started, as it always did, at the space between his eyes. From his nose up to his forehead, the methodical press of a tongue against his face signaled the start of a grooming session. Skimble knew better than to fuss or complain. Besides, his body ached from the cold that had been brought in with the fog that night. So he laid there and chose to enjoy Munkustrap’s attention. Over his eyes, around his cheeks, under his chin, and down his neck, until Munkustrap decided, by whatever measure he was using, that Skimbleshank’s face was done.

He then moved to his back, laying down starting at back of Skimble’s head, working his way down his back. Skimble slowly laid his head down, looking for some indication that he shouldn’t, but when Munkustrap didn’t stop him, he rested his head between his paws and closed his eyes. The feeling of the tongue smoothing down his fur felt especially nice between his shoulders, where the ache never seemed to stop. He squirmed a little as Munkustrap moved further down his back. It tickled near his tail, but also felt very nice. He purred softly, slowly rolling onto his side as Munkustrap began grooming the fur on his chest and stomach too. 

Skimble still couldn’t believe how lucky he was. To open his and see Munkustrap there. To know that he was the sole focus of the beautiful Silver Tabby’s attention at that moment. To know that Munkustrap _chose_ him, of his own volition. Even now, the memory took his breath away, of Munkustrap’s pale blue eyes zeroing him out on the night of a Jellicle Ball. He had looked vulnerable, and imploring, asking a question that Skimbleshanks couldn’t understand. They had danced that night. They had danced so many times that Skimble still couldn’t recall when one ended and another began. They danced until the Jellicle Choice was a made, and even then, it was only for a moment. But Munkustrap’s eyes never left his, never stopped asking a question that took Skimble too long to answer.

But when he did finally answer, it was the end to all other questions. Because he owed Munkustrap at least that much, after looking at him all night like a stray dying of hunger when Skimble had all the food. Because if Munkustrap was going to make him feel like he had already reached the Heaviside layer, then he wanted to give back at least half that much joy in return, though Munkustrap deserved three times as much. 

That was a long time ago now. Jellicle Balls had come and gone, Jellicle Cats had come and gone. They were parents now. Skimble didn’t ride the train as much as he did when he was younger. His body was starting to ache too frequently, and every day seemed like one step closer before Munkustrap would become the Jellicle leader, though in so many ways he already was.

“Stop.”

Skimble’s eyes fluttered open, and he was met with pale blue, mere inches from his face. Munkustrap, he realized, had finished grooming him.

“Stop what?”

“Thinking,” Munkustrap huffed, shoving Skimble lightly, “I can hear it, you know. Your purr changes when you’re thinking. Stop. Just rest.”

Skimbleshanks smiled fondly, nuzzling into Munkustrap’s neck and pulling the Silver Tabby down to lay beside him, “Mm, but I was thinking about you,” he crooned, lifting his head and attempting to groom Munkustrap. The Tabby shook him off. 

“Cute, but I can tell you were working yourself up. So stop, rest. You need it,” Munkustrap settled himself beside Skimble, watching him, refusing to lay down.

“Okay, only because you asked so nicely,” Skimble chuckled fondly, reaching up to paw at Munkustrap’s face, “You’re one to talk, though. Your mind’s been working this whole time.”

“Of course I’m thinking. I have things to think about,” Munkustrap hummed, “Like whether or not I should actually take you to Jenny’ tonight.”

“And why wouldn’t you?” Skimble offered a mock glare, and Munkustrap chuckled.

“Because you got lost in thought while I was grooming you. I’m insulted. Do you know how hard I worked to make it feel nice?”

“You should feel honored,” Skimble hummed, grabbing Munkustrap again and nuzzling him, “It felt so nice I couldn’t stop the thoughts from coming.”

He got a nip for that, which was probably fair. Munkustrap squirmed out of his grip and looked at him, “I still feel insulted.”

“Then I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For getting lost in thought while you were grooming me oh so lovingly. For making it seem like I couldn’t be bothered to focus on how well you treat me. For slighting you in a way you most certainly don’t deserve. For not appreciating you like I should,” With every reason listed off, Skimble got closer and closer to Munkustrap until he was leaning on the Silver Tabby and purring so strongly that Munkustrap’s body was vibrating as well from the sheer power of it.

And Munkustrap turned and nuzzled into Skimble’s chest, a smile on his face, “I forgive you.”

“Thank you, luv,” Skimble purred, “Now what was this about Jenny’s?”

“That’s later. Now’s cuddles,” Munkustrap mumbled into Skimble’s chest. He was leaning so hard on the Ginger tom that Skimble had no choice but to fall back, Munkustrap instantly curling up on top of him.

“Well, only because you asked so nicely,” Skimble chuckled.


	6. Father's Day Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! This is so much longer than I wanted it to be but also so much shorter than I had planned. I've had this fic in my head basically since I first watched the 2019 Cats but I was always stuck between "I want to make this a huge ass long fic about Syllabub growing up with Munk and Skimble as her parents" and "I don't have the energy or motivation to write a huge ass long fic about this." 
> 
> So, in honor of Father's Day, this is what you get instead~! 
> 
> Partially inspired by this hilarious Tumblr Post: https://bombilurina.tumblr.com/post/613970094486405120/some-cats-ships-as-that-i-want-a-baby-meme  
> Because if Munkustrap would say "I want a baby", you know Skimble would come back one week later with not just any baby but the PERFECT baby.

“I want a kitten.”

Skimbleshanks hadn’t reacted at the time, mostly because he knew that Munkustrap wasn’t aware he had said the words out loud. So, rather than draw attention the quiet longing his mate had confessed, Skimble had stayed silent and watched Jellylorum and Tantomile play. Because he wasn’t really sure how to react. Because, for some reason, the words surprised him.

He always knew Munkustrap wanted a kitten. It was something he learned about the Silver tabby the moment they met. He wanted to be a father, and he would make a damn good one too. Whether it was listening to the kittens as they chattered on about nothing, or making sure they were fed and safe, or encouraging the shy ones however he could. Munkustrap had been training since he was a kitten himself how to be a good father. So it shouldn’t have surprised him.

Skimbleshanks had always wanted a kitten as well. Though he hadn’t exactly grown up around them nor did he have the same experience Munkustrap did, it was a longing he felt deep in his heart. A tom and a kitten to come home to had been Skimbleshanks’ dream from when he was a kitten himself, something he had worked hard towards, as best as he could, because he wanted to be a good father for his kitten, whoever they would be.

But for some reason, hearing Munkustrap whisper those words out loud had stunned Skimbleshanks in a way he had not expected. Because while he knew he wanted a kitten, and he knew Munkustrap wanted a kitten, they were together now, and that thought had not really crossed Skimbleshanks’ mind. They were together, which meant they would raise a kitten together. Which meant that the Tom in Skimble’s childhood dream would be Munkustrap… which was something he had never really considered before now. And he wasn’t sure why he was having a hard time grappling with this, but he was.

Because it would be Skimbleshanks. And Munkustrap. And a _kitten._

And Skimble couldn’t help but think about it, even as they curled up in Munkustrap’s den that night. Because really, would the logistics of it work? He was away a week at a time, sometimes, if not more. And Munkustrap was supposed to be the next Jellicle Leader. They were both so busy. Could they really bring a kitten into their busy, hectic lives?

Skimble was drawn out of his thoughts when Munkustrap nipped his ear. “I thought I was the anxious, thinking one.”“You are,” Skimble chuckled, nuzzling Munkustrap and licking a stripe up his face, “But you’re on holiday from thinking for tonight.”  
“Oh, am I? Someone should have told me,” Munkustrap purred, “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing at all.”

Munkustrap leveled Skimbleshanks an absolutely withering glare.

“Alright, nothing important then.”

“Well, you were thinking awfully hard for something that wasn’t important.”

Skimbleshanks chuckled and nipped Munkustrap on the neck before smoothing out the fur, “I know. Don’t worry about it. Just playing mind games with myself.”  
“Oh, alright,” Munkustrap murmured, curling up against Skimblehanks and burrowing his face against his chest, “Don’t stay up too late thinking about nothing important. You know if something’s troubing you, we can work it out together.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Skimble assured with a soft laugh, kissing him gently between the eyes, “And I know.” As he held the Silver Tabby in his arms, Munkustrap’s breathing evened out. He eyes had fallen shut and his body had relaxed easily, and Skimble came to a decision.

He and Munkustrap would figure out the logistics together. Because he wanted a kitten. They both wanted a kitten. And even though things didn’t seem possible, they’d figure it out together. Somehow.

The next day, Skimble had to say goodbye to his Mate. It was hard, leaving him, but necessary. The Train was waiting, and Skimble had work to do. A week flew by, but work was not letting up, and Skimble could not, in good faith, return home just yet. So instead of making his way back to the Jellicles at the end of the week, he sent word through another cat that hung out in London station that he would be gone another week. He hoped Munkustrap wouldn’t mind.

But in the end, regardless of Munkustrap’s feelings, Skimble would spend the rest of his life grateful he went for that second run. Because it was on the third day of the second week that he arrived in Glasgow to a discovery that would change his life forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skimbleshanks returned early. Munkustrap had heard from Demeter that the Ginger Tom had been spotted heading towards their alley. Munkustrap, delighted at the news, ran to go meet his Mate. By the time he reached him, Skimble was at Jenny’s windowsill, standing as if he knew to expect Munkustrap to come. Jenny was nowhere in sight.

“You’re back!” Munkustrap pressed his entire body against Skimble and nuzzled him adoringly, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Skimble murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap back and licking his ears playfully, “How’s everything been.”

“Good! Fairly busy, but good. And you?”

“Very good,” Skimble murmured. Then he let out a breath and looked at Munkustrap with the sort of apologetic stare that came before hard news, or a physical blow. It left Munkustrap feeling wary, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Of course. What is it?”

Skimble took another breath, slow and deep, and he couldn’t look Munkustrap right in the eye, “The last time I was here, the day before I left. We were watching the kittens play…”

“Yes, I remember,” Munkustrap hummed, “Poor Tantomile got her head stuck in the bicycle wheel.”

Skimble nodded, “Yes, that day. You.. you said something that day. I’m not sure you meant to say it out loud. You said you wanted a kitten.”“Ah. Yes,” Munkustrap glanced away, “I remember saying that.”

“I thought a lot about it.”

And Munkustrap could feel a warning pain in his heart, as a fear he wasn’t even aware he had bubbled to the surface. The apologetic look, the extra week away, the brooding.. Did Skimble….?

“And?”

“And I was hoping we could talk about it more…. But the Everlasting Cat didn’t really give us the option.” 

Munkustrap’s head snapped to Skimbleshanks’, his eyes narrowed, “What do you mean?”

“I mean… Do you want a kitten Munk?”

“Yes. Of course,” Munkustrap didn’t hesitate, but his brows were still furrowed, his voice still wary. Because he wasn’t sure what to expect. He definitely didn’t expect Skimbleshanks to smile.

“I do too,” Skimble murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap’s cheek. Then Jenny appeared at the Windowsill, her smile tender and soft in that way that she was only with kittens. And she revealed a small bundle in her arms.

And Munkustrap’s heart stopped. And his breath left him.

Because he was in love!

A tiny bundle of ginger fur and black tabby markings. Her eyes were barely open, but she was a good, healthy weight. Her fur was freshly groomed. She smelled like the train already. And Munkustrap reached out and took the kitten, _his kitten,_ in his arms. Oh, he was in love!

“Found her at one of the stations on the train home. Poor thing was abandoned. Mother was killed, no father to speak off. I couldn’t leave her,” Skimble whispered, wrapping one arm around Munk and the other around the bundle in his arms, “I know this is sudden.”  
“We’ll figure it out,” Munkustrap assured softly, “Oh…. Syllabub. My little Syllabub.”

Skimble chuckled, “Don’t I get to name her? I did find her you know…”

“Do you not like Syllabub?”

Skimble looked down at the kitten. Her eyes were just barely opened, and he could see the beautiful, kitten blue eyes staring up at him. Ginger fur. Tabby stripes. Pale blue eyes and smelling like the train. Somehow, a perfect blend of them both. “Actually, Syllabub is perfect.”


	7. When the World Feels Too Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing big or special tonight. Just was having a bit of anxiety earlier this evening and decided to just go with that. Not very focused or coherent, I can imagine. I dunno. I didn't read it back. Just kinda vomited this out. Now I'mma go make some S'mores

Skimble could see it in Munkustrap’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide, like he was ready to pounce on something. But there was nothing his eyes were actually focused on. He was just sitting quietly, staring off into space, but his pupils were so wide that Skimble had to check to make sure there wasn’t a fly or cobweb that had caught the Silver Tabby’s attention. But no, there was nothing there.

Munkustrap let out a quick sigh, and Skimble turned towards him in concern. Despite his reclined position, his relaxed expression, and everything around them in a state of peace, Munkustrap’s ears were swiveling in all directions, capturing every sound. Skimble could seeMunkustrap’s chest pulsing, no doubt to the beat of his heart. The concerned Tom finally reached out and wrapped his arms around his Mate. Munkustrap flinched at the touch, startled out of his state.

“Hey Munk,” Skimble whispered softly, holding the Silver Tabby good and tight. Because he knew Munkustrap. This wasn’t a strategy that would work on other cats, but it always helped calm Munkustrap, “You’re feeling a bit overwhelmed? Is the world too big right now?” 

And Munkustrap nodded slowly. So Skimble adjusted his grip on the Silver Tabby and he began licking and grooming his ears. Munkustrap’s body twitched occasionally, and when Skimble checked, his eyes were still wide. Skimble knew better than to ask what was wrong. Because Munkustrap would figure it out. He always did. He just needed help managing the fallout in the meantime.

“You,” Skimble murmured between licks, “Are very clever. And you’re very resourceful. And you’ll figure this out. And you’re not alone. Whatever’s wrong, Munk, you can figure this out, and we’ll help however we can. Okay?”

Munkustrap’s pupil slowly contracted. He was breathing slower now, more evenly. He rolled over and curled up into Skimbleshanks’ chest. He had successfully calmed Munk down, which meant he now had a very tired Tabby in his arms. Which was definitely better than an anxious Munk.

“Have I told you today that you’re beautiful, Munk?”

“Mm..shush up,” Munkustrap mumbled into Skimble’s chest, “I love you.”

Skimble nuzzled every bit of Munkustrap he could reach at that moment and smiled into the scent of warmth and calm and tired. Because Munkustrap smelled absolutely wonderful when he was sleepy. Like home. 

“I love you too.”


	8. Rated E: I'd Been Busy in the Luggage Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This is my first fic in this story that's rated E. I am trying to keep my work centered around a more general audience, and I want people to be able to enjoy all the Skimblestrap content, so I am gonna just clearly list the Rated E fics so they can be easily skipped. 
> 
> Also, I totally danced around what exactly they're doing because its been like... a year since I've written smut and I had no clear vision in mind. So ya. If you're here for the explicit content. Enjoy. If not, and I just broke your heart with the smut, I am sorry, I promise some family friendly content will show up tomorrow! <3 
> 
> Oh also obviously unbeta'd and written with my eyes half closed because it's 1:30 AM and I busted this out in like ten minute. ^^;

Munkustrap let out a whimper as he felt Skimble mouth at his stomach. The Ginger tom was taking his time, making his way down Munkustrap’s body with his lips and playful touch. The Silver tabby’s breath was coming out in shaky gasps, his body shivering with desire. Skimbleshanks was so close to his destination and it was taking every measure of self control in Munkustrap’s livewire body not to close the distance himself. 

“Skimble? Where is Skimble?”

Munkustrap gasped, his body seizing with desire as Skimble finally, _finally_ reached his destination at the same time as the voice reached his ear. Skimble seemed unconcerned, happily settled between his legs and teasing Munkustrap with licks and nuzzles that had the Tabby struggling to stifle his moans.

“Ah! S-skimble wait! The Guard! H-he’s calling you,” Munkustrap stammered, struggling to get his thoughts out. A long, drawn out lick had Munkustrap’s head lolling back as he fought for control, “Skimble!”

“Yes, Im aware, Love,” Skimbleshanks chuckled darkly, his hot breath dancing over wet fur and making Munkustrap mewl, “They never check the luggage van. We’re fine.”

“But you-“

“Shhh,” Skimble nuzzled Munkustrap’s stomach and smiled playfully at him, “Let me enjoy you before I have to get back to work.”

Skimble started once again, more insistent this time, more determined. Munkustrap’s head fell back against a suitcase, his breathing coming out hard and fast as he struggled not to squirm in Skimble’s increasingly firm grip. The feeling of the ginger tabby on him, between him, doing things to him had Munkutrap babbling like a broken record from the sheer pleasure of it all.

“Ev-verlasting!” Munk gasped, “Skimble, please!”

“Skimble? Where are you?”

Munkustrap whimpered, his eyes snapping open as he dared to glance towards the window. But then Skimble was smoothing a hand over Munkustrap’s stomach and petting him soothingly and Munkustrap was lost in the moment once again. At last, with a strangled, suppressed wail, Munkustrap found his relief. Skimble curled up beside him a moment later and held Munkustrap as the silver tabby recovered from the feeling.

“I’ll have to get going,” Skimble whispered, “I’ll draw their attention, you can sneak out back. And when I come home in a few days, I promise there will be much more where that came from.”

Munkustrap smiled weakly as he nuzzled into Skimble, “I’m holding you to that,” He whispered.

Skimble chuckled and kissed Munkustrap on the cheek, “Alright, off I go.”

Munkustrap took a second to watch Skimbleshanks go, his mind still foggy from pleasure and exhaustion. Then he forced his muscles to work again, got up, and snuck out the back as Skimble had said. Soon enough the Train would be off. Three minutes later than it should have been.

Because Skimble had been busy in the luggage van once again.


	9. You're Remembering it Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this from an OTP prompt generator, and decided to go from there. Now I kinda wanna write a fic about Skimble and Munk on catnip but I dunno~! Maybe! We'll see~!!

Skimbleshanks was in a very rare mood, feeling like he was fairly floating on a cloud with the sheer bliss he was experiencing. He was lounging on Jenny’s couch and Munkustrap was sprawled out on top of him, probably half asleep if his breathing had anything to do with it. Skimble had just gotten home from a two week long absence and he was looking forward to an entire week off. A week of freedom and relaxation and his Munk. 

As if sensing the thought, Munkustrap lifted his head and yawned, fluttering his pale eyes prettily. Skimble, overcome, leaned in to kiss his nose. Munkustrap sighed happily and bundled back up into Skimble’s chest.

“Remember our first kiss, Munk?” Skimbleshanks hummed as he began petting a line up Munkustrap’s forehead. The Silver tabby chuckled.

“How could I forget?” He murmured, “You practically cornered me in the middle of the Ball and just went for it.”  
“What?” Skimble scoffed, “Lies and slander, Munk, you were giving me looks the entire night. I remember how you pressed up against that wall. You were waiting for me.”  
“You want to talk about looks, Skimble? Alright, let’s talk about looks,” Munkustrap sat up and settled himself on Skimble’s stomach, “You spent the entire first half of your dance looking like you wanted to take me on the floor in front of everyone! I had questions for days after about the way you were staring at me!”

Skimble shook his head, “No, no, I clearly remember you were the one that started the looks. Right after Deuteronomy arrived, when the moon was above us, you stared right at me and engaged me in the dance. That was on you.”

Munkustrap shook his head, “We aways danced when the moon is full above us. Every year, every Jellicle ball, we always danced. I was just looking for you to do as we always do.”

Skimble snorted, “The Tabby doth protest too much.”

Munkustrap shook his head, “You’re just trying to frame it like I made the first move, but all the looks in the world don’t mean a thing since you were the one that kissed me.”

Skimble grabbed Munkustrap by the collar and pulled him down until the Silver Tabby was curled up on top of him again, “Mm, I still think you’re remembering it wrong.”

“Actually, you’re both remembering it wrong,” Jenny laughed as she walked by, “That was the year Tugger snuck in the catnip. You both got high and spent ten minutes nuzzling the hell out of each other before Skimble finally worked up the bollocks to kiss you, Munk. No one moved first, the moment you both got high, you sought each other out like fleas on a dog. Ten minutes you two spent rolling around and cuddling. Ten minutes! Tugger and I were laughing our arses off at you.”

Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks both stared at Jenny for a few long moments, their expressions unreadable. Then they looked at each other.

“Do you remember that, Skimble?”

“I can’t say I do. Do you, Munk?”

“Not at all.”

“Then I guess it didn’t happen.”

Jenny shook her head and wandered off, no doubt to take care of some important matter or another. Munkustrap settled back down on Skimble’s chest, his eyes falling shut once more. Skimbe sat back and yawned, his excitement over the week ahead returning.

“Hey Munk, Remember our first date?”

“Oh, that one was definitely your fault.”


	10. What is Sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows me knows that the majority of my fluff revolves around sleeping/being tired/lying in bed. Why?
> 
> Because I am tired~! All the time. If I'm not sleeping enough, I am sleeping too much and that makes me tired. I am currently dating both my bed and my Keurig, because we have an open relationship like that. They understand that I love them both, and so I write about them both quite a lot.
> 
> Admittedly, I have been doing my Keurig dirty by not writing any Coffee Fics yet, but don't worry, that will probably be tomorrow's fic. 
> 
> Until then? Go to bed. If you're on AO3, you're probably tired too.

Munkustrap had not slept in three days. It wasn’t that the Jellicles were being more demanding than usual, or that the stresses and issues of life were somehow robbing him of his precious hours of sleep. No, for everyone else, life was carrying on very much like normal. 

Which was a problem. 

Because for Munkustrap, life was anything but normal. 

Because he had a new kitten to take care of. 

Which was fine! Munkustrap had taken care of kittens before! Just… not this young…. And not this needy… and not his.

If Tantomile had been a ball of energy, Jellylorum had been five. If Jellyloru had been five balls of energy, Syllabub was _at least_ ten. Whenever Munkustrap finally had the chance to rest from the Jellicles, it was Syllabub needing his attention, and when she was finally resting, one of the Jellicles were calling for him.

Which was fine! Absolutely fine! Because Munkustrap hadn’t slept in three days and that was just fine!

Except he hadn’t slept in three days, hadn’t seen Skimble in two weeks, and Syllabub was currently trying to bite his left ear off. Munkustrap was staring off into the distance, sitting against an alley wall, too tired to tell the kitten crawling over him “No”. Munkustrap was probably asleep, somewhere in the recesses of his brain. But the rest of his brain was still working, trying to figure things out, trying to be a good leader. Cassandra had been injured in a fight with a Pollicle earlier that day, which meant they were down a protector. He could always ask Tugger to step up to the mix but oh god that Curious Cat was such a pain in the ass if he did-

“Ow!” Munkustrap yelped as Syllabub’s tiny teeth finally broke skin. He reached up to grab her, but there was another that pulled her away. Munkustrap tried to feel alarmed, tried to work up the energy to feel panic that someone had just grabbed his kitten! But he was just so tired… He glanced up to see Skimbleshanks staring down at him, cradling Syllabub in his arms and smiling fondly.

“You look like death,” Skimble observed. Munkustrap smiled faintly in response, feeling relief wash over the wall of exhaustion that had been built up over the past few days. Syllabub squirmed in Skimble’s arms, nuzzling and nipping at her other father’s fur playfully, “Alright, Syllabub, time to put your dad.”

“But I don’t wanna go to bed,” Syllabub whined as Skimble set her down and picked Munkustrap up instead.

“Then we don’t have to. We can go chase mice and I’ll tell you about some of the adventures I had! But your Dad looks very sleepy,” Skimble murmured as he led the way back Munkustrap’s den. The Silver Tabby’s head lolled against Skimble’s chest as he was carried home. 

“Still have…stuff to do…” Munkustrap mumbled, already succumbing to his exhaustion in Skimble’s arms. Because Skimble was warm, and his arms were strong, and Munkustrap felt so safe in them. For the first time in days it didn’t feel like everyone’s problems were resting on his shoulders alone. “I have, um… the… Tugger…”

“Shhh,” Skimble shifted his grip on Munkustrap and kissed his forehead lovingly, “It’s alright, Munk. The Jellicles will survive for a night while you rest.”

Munkustrap didn’t even have the energy to fuss more than that token effort. In a blink, they were at his den, and Skimble was tucking him into lumpy pillows and threadbare blankets that felt like clouds and sunshine. The Ginger Tom gave him one more kiss, and Munk grabbed him by a suspender before he could pull away.

“I missed you,” He whispered sleepily, “A lot.”

Skimble smiled and took Munkustrap’s hand from his suspender to place it on his face instead, “I missed you too, Love. And I promise, once you get a good night’s sleep, I will spend every waking moment with you for the next couple of weeks while I’m here.”

Munkustrap smiled, his fingers moving just a little to brush against the soft fur on Skimble’s cheek, “Okay,” He whispered.

Skimble gave him a final, quick kiss to his palm, then shifted aside so Syllabub could crawl into the Den and nuzzle Munkustrap.

“I’m sorry I bit your ear,” Syllabub murmured, giving Munkustrap’s still tender ear a quick lick. Then she bounded off with all the energy that young kitten could possess in their tiny bodies. Munkustrap watched her go with a faint smile, then he rolled over and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Munk. Sleep well,” Skimble whispered. But Munkustrap didn’t hear him. He was already asleep.


	11. Perfect Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am fluff writer. A writer a fluff. The most candyfloss-like fluff I can muster, more often than not. Is it cheesy? Perhaps. Is it plotless? Sure. But for me, Fluff isn't about telling a story. It's about putting a smile on someone's face~! So if nothing else, I hope this puts a smile on your face.

There was something precious about breakfast in the early morning. Something special and intimate about rising with the rest of the world in a sort of quiet peace. Crossing the threshold of an undisturbed kitchen to start the coffee maker and begin on breakfast felt as intimate as a kiss. Sharing in the soft moments of cooking together felt like a wordless way of saying “I love you”. It was mornings like these that Skimbleshanks held like the most precious gems in his hands. Moments where he moved in perfect harmony with Munkustrap, working around each other as Skimble made pancakes, Munk made coffee, and and they found every excuse they could think of to brush against each other. Quick touches to let one know that the other was behind them, leaning close to inhale the delicious scent of fresh coffee and delicious pancakes. And when they were on opposite sides of the kitchen, their tails intertwined with a practiced ease. 

Skimbleshanks reached out a hand, and Munkustrap handed him a plate without needing to be asked, and Skimble began plating the pancakes. Skimble held out his hand again, and Munkustrap handed him his mug of coffee, which Skimble quick took a sip of to chase away the last vestiges of exhaustion. Skimble held out his hand one last time, and Munkustrap simply took his hand, as he’d run out of things to give. Skimble pulled Munkustrap close and placed a quick kiss on the Silver tabby’s forehead. 

When the pancakes were done, they sat at their small dining table for two. They so rarely entertained guests that they’d never found a reason to get more chairs. And when they did entertain guests, it was usually movie night, in which case everyone was sitting on the couch eating pizza anyways. So there was never any need for more than two chairs. Which suited the two Toms perfectly.

They ate slowly, both of them were still waking up. Every now and again, when Skimble would look up, Munkustrap would be staring at him, his pale eyes soft a flower petals in the morning. He had a little smile on his face, like he found Skimble cute, and the Ginger Tom would tuck a little further into his pancakes to hide the blush, his ears lowering a little shyly. You’d have thought he was used to it by this point, after three years together, but no, Munkustrap still stared at him like he was seeing Skimble for the first time. 

At last, dishes were pushed aside, the pancakes were finished, and the Two Toms were just finishing their coffee. Munkustrap blinked slowly, yawned, and rested his head chin on his hand. Skimble chuckled, daring to reach out and ruffle Munkustrap’s fur affectionately. He got, for his efforts, a little warning tap. If Skimble had his way, he’d stretch out that morning to last forever.

But alas, it couldn’t be. They would have to tend to their duties eventually. Munkustrap dared to be the first to move, untangling himself from the chair and walking to Skimbleshanks’ side. The Silver Tabby leaned down and pressed a kiss to Skimble’s head, then he held out his hand. No question needed to be asked. Skimble took the hand and allowed himself to be guided back to the bedroom to wash, dress, and get ready for the day. It had been a morning of soft, gentle silence. A blessed, perfect morning. 

It had to end eventually, as all mornings did. But something about knowing it would end was what made it even more special, even more perfect.


	12. A Dip in the Thames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Saturday, but I fell asleep before being able to post it. XD

Victoria couldn’t stop shivering. Not that Munkustrap was fairing much. He was doing his best to groom the small, white Queen, to warm her up and calm her down, but he couldn’t stop shivering. He could hear, in the distance, other Jellicles calling their names. He was sure they’d be there soon, but for now, the least he could do is warm up Victoria. It definitely wasn’t how he expected the night to go. A Pollicle, a chase. Poor Victoria’s snow white fur made her an easy target, no matter how Munkustrap and Mistoffelees had tried to distract it. She was chased off the bridge. 

Munkustrap, driven by fear, had jumped after her.

Thank goodness Mistoffelees had the good sense to get help instead of jumping in after them both.

Victoria was buried against his chest, shaking. The poor Queen had been absolutely terrified. Munkustrap hushed her gently and cleaned her off, murmuring soft words of reassurance and praise that she had been brave, they were fine now, everything was okay, we’re gonna warm you up. No one’s going to hurt you, I promise.

At last, they were found. Mistoffelees leading Cassandra, Demeter, Alonzo, Socrates, Plato, and Skimbleshanks to where they were curled up near a building. Demeter and Cassandra were on Victoria immediately, pulling her away from Munkustrap to warm her up. Munkustrap smiled faintly as he looked up at the others.

“It’s cold,” he announced, “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Socrates and Plato chuckled and Mistoffelees shook his head, “Ya, I bet,” The Tuxedo huffed softly, “Are you alright?”

“I jumped in voluntarily,” Munkustrap glanced over at Victoria, where the other two Queens were finishing to clean the water off of her, “She’s the one you should be asking that too.”

Mistoffelees nodded and the others walked over to the Queens, leaving Skimble to stare down at Munkustrap with a sort of knowing smile on his face.

“Do the others know that this is your second time jumping into the Thames?” Skimble chuckled as he curled up beside Munkustrap and began grooming him. The Silver Tabby looked appropriately cowed. 

“No.”

Skimble chuckled fondly, licking a drop of water from Munkustrap’s nose and smoothing back the fur on his head, “Its a good thing you know how to swim.”

Munkustrap snorted, “Not willingly.”

At last, Munkustrap stopped shivering. The others had already left, heading back to more pleasant streets in London. Skimble helped Munkustrap up and began walking along the riverbank.

“Poor Victoria,” Munkustrap murmured softly, “She looked absolutely terrified.”

“She’ll be alright, Munk,” Skimble assured, “She’s safe now. And I’m sure she’ll have a good laugh about it in a couple of week. Unlike you, who still can’t laugh over the fact that you literally walked off the bridge into the Thames because you weren’t paying attention.”

Munkustrap turned and stared at Skimble. He blinked slowly, once, then twice. Skimbleshanks was wearing a positively devious grin on his face. Munkustrap considered the situation.

Then he pushed Skimbleshanks into the Thames. He heard the splash, the yowl, and he smiled.

“Don’t worry, Skimble!” Munkustrap called as he watched the Ginger tabby swim the shore, a grin his face, “We’ll be able to laugh about this in a few weeks!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written this morning to make up for yesterday. Then I started writing an original work and got too distracted to post it early. XD

Mistoffelees was sitting perched on a wall overlooking the alley. It was a quiet morning, the fog still thickly settled over the city. Most cats were either still asleep from a long night’s rest or just returning from a long night of play. Mistoffelees himself had simply woken up a bit earlier, stirred to wakefulness by the bite of the cold morning air. Although he and Munkustrap had fallen asleep curled up next to each other, the Silver Tabby had rolled away at some point in his sleep to curl up against Tantomile instead. Not that Mistoffelees could blame him. Poor Tantomile’s fur was so thin, and she got cold very easily.

So Mistoffelees was awake, grooming his fur and watching the fog reflect the first few rays of the morning sun. Mistoffelees loved it like this best. Quiet, peaceful, cold mornings always made him nostalgic for a time when he was a kitten, when he and Munkustrap and Tantomile and the others would curl up around Old Deuteronomy in the morning and watch the sunrise on the vicarage wall. Mistoffelees would always be curled up close between Munkustrap and Deuteronomy because he always got so cold as a kitten, and Deuteronomy’s fur was and Munkustrap was safe and everything was absolutely perfect.

Ah, speak of the devil. Munkustrap was sneaking out from under the crates he had fashioned into a den. The Silver Tabby regarded Mistoffelees with a smile and a quick incline of his head before hurrying off, no doubt to find Cassandra and Demeter to discuss the plans for the day. Mistoffelees watched him go and smiled.

It truly was a perfect-

“Mistoffelees?”-morning.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes and glanced down to see none other than Skimbleshanks the railway cat staring up at him, his long brown tail waving in a hypnotizing twist behind him. Mistoffelees smiled back. He loved Skimbleshanks, but then again, who didn’t? The Ginger Tom of the Railway Train was bright, friendly, responsible, and charismatic in all the best ways.

“Good morning, Skimble!” Mistoffelees greeted, “Care to join me?”

“Love to,” Skimble made it up the wall in a single, easy jump. Mistoffelees smiled as he settled down next to him, “I actually have a question for you, Mistoffelees.”

“Well, I hope I can answer it for you,” Mistoffelees beamed. Skimble had a question for him? Truly an honor. Skimble would have to boast about it to Jellylorum later.

“Oh, you definitely can,” Skimbleshanks assured, matching Mistoffelees grin with a smile of his own, but calmer and not quite so eager. His eyes seemed distant and filled with unease. Nervousness. It was written all over the Ginger Tom’s features, from lowness of his ears to the writhing of his tail. 

“What’s the matter, Skimble?” Mistoffelees asked, “Is something bothering you?”

“Just this infernal question,” Skimble sighed, “I’m nervous, but really, I shouldn’t be.”

“What’s your question?”

Skimbleshanks met Mistoffelees’ eyes then. Glass bottle met jade and Skimbleshanks relaxed after a beat. Then he spoke.

“Mistoffelees. I’d like your permission before I ask Munkustrap to be my mate. ”

“What?!”

Mistoffelees flinched at his own yelp. It was far too loud for his hour. Then he looked back at Skimbleshanks, who was staring down the alley now, looking a little forlorn.

“Sorry…. I shouldn’t have shouted. But what do you mean, Skimble?” Mistoffelees tried again, his voice calm and even

“I love Munkustrap. He makes me so happy. His very existence alone makes it hard to leave for the Train sometimes. I just want to spend every moment with him. And you’re…well… you’re very nearly like his brother. I would ask Old Deuteronomy, but I know she’ll give it. Tantomile is so young, I would feel guilty burdening her with the question, no matter how informal it might be.”

Mistoffelees considered the question carefully, feeling the very burden that Skimble had mentioned, and feeling glad that the Ginger tom had the good sense not to ask Tantomile. She was already headstrong and confident, but when it came to matters involving her brother, she tended to overthink…

“Skimbleshanks, I will gladly give you permission to ask Munkustrap-”

“Ask me what?”

The two Toms yelped as they were joined on the wall but the silent, nimble Munkustrap. He had that look in his eye, like he wanted to commit crimes or be devious. Skimble felt his stomach flop as he backed up into Skimble, who was already leaning as far away from Munkustrap as possible.

“Um… oh..Just…”

“I just wanted to ask if you would like to take a train ride with me,” Skimble answered quickly.

“And you needed to ask Mistoffelees’ permission before asking me?” Munkustrap raised his eyebrow, “Seems like a bit of an odd thing to ask permission about.”

“He’s an odd cat, Munk,” Mistoffelees hummed, “Actually, I rescind my permission, Skimble. Munk, you can find a better cat to take you on trains. This one’s too strange”

Munkustrap shook his head and laughed, “Alright, you two, keep your secrets, but finish your rumor mongering quickly. Gus needs help down at the Egyptian, Skimble, and Mistoffelees, you and I are supposed to visit Old Deuteronomy before the Sun gets too high above the city.”

Munkustrap leapt back down the wall and trotted off, leaving the other two Toms to sigh in relief.

“That was close.”

“Too close.”

The two locked eyes, and Mistoffelees smiled.

“Good luck with him, Skimble.”

Skimble chuckled, “Thanks.” The Ginger Tom hopped off the wall and wandered down the alley after Munkustrap, leaving Mistoffelees alone on the wall once more. He glanced up at the sky and contemplated.

Then he laughed. 

Because of course Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks were going to be mates.

It just made perfect sense.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll get three new chapters! Back to back to back!! Oof. X3 lol I feel like I'm still off by a day but no matter. I'm thinking I might just not post on weekends actually, but still write them so I've got three new chapters for Mondays. We'll see...

Munkustrap closed his eyes and sighed as he stared down at his now empty glass that had once held a milkshake. That was nearly thirty minutes ago now. His date stood him up. Which really didn’t surprise Munkustrap too much, he knew better than to get his hopes up, especially given how poorly the plans had come together. Munkustrap had stressed all day about it, texted his date twice to make sure they got the plans right, even texted as he was leaving his house, but his date never showed.

Munkustrap glanced down into the empty glass, fished out the maraschino cherry at the bottom, and popped it into his mouth. Just as disgusting as they always were. He wasn’t sure why he always ate them when he knew they tasted gross. He pushed the glass away and sat back, trying to mentally pick up the shambles of his evening. He could go to the store, buy a DVD and some candy, and have a movie night. But the very thought made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to be alone. He had been looking forward to this date all week, no matter how the plans had stressed him. And now, everything was ruined.

A waitress walked by the table, took Munkustrap’s empty glass, and placed a brownie down in front of him. Munkustrap sat up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t order this.”

“I know. He ordered it for you,” The waitress answered without missing a beat, jutting her thumb out to a gentleman sitting at the bar. Munkustrap stared at him, curious. A tall, slender man. Red pants, of all things, and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. Dirty blonde hair cut short. From the back, he certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes. Munkustrap looked around quickly, then picked up his plate and approached the man.

“Um… thank you,” He said softly. The gentleman turned around and Munkustrap felt his heart skip in his chest. Oh, he was _handsome_! Dark green eyes, a warm smile like sunshine, and the most dashing mustache Munkustrap had ever seen.

“I’d never seen anyone drink a milkshake so dejectedly,” The man chuckled, patting the barstool beside him. Munkustrap sat down obediently, feeling inclined almost to lean away rom this presence of beauty and kindness. His heart was still thumping funny.

“It was rough night,” Munkustrap admitted, “I got stood up.”  
“Oof. I’m sorry, that’s never fun.”

“No, it’s not,” Munkustrap stared down at the brownie, smiled softly then back at the man, “I’m Munkustrap, by the way.”

“Skimbleshanks. Pleasure,” The man took his head and inclined his head with a bow, “I must admit, I had a bit of a selfish reason for ordering you that brownie.”

Munkustrap chuckled, “What, were you hoping I’d offer to share?” He asked as he nudged the plate closer to Skimbleshanks. The blond man considered Munkustrap for a moment, then the brownie. Then he grabbed his fork.

“No, actually, but I’ll not refuse generosity,” He laughed, “Actually, I was hoping to see if your smile was as lovely as I guessed.”

Munkustrap blushed, “Oh… and?”

“I was wrong. Twice as lovely.”

At this, Munkustrap snorted in amusement, “And does the flattery have an ulterior motive too?” 

“Maybe for your phone number?”

Munkustrap shook his head and smiled, finally reaching for the brownie as well, “And why would you want my phone number?”  
“For the chance to have dinner with you and your lovely smile?” Skimble offered with a playful grin. Munkustrap chuckled. He certainly was very charming.

“I’m a single father,” Munkustrap warned.

“I love children,” Skimble answered instantly.

“I’m working two jobs, so I’m not around very often”

“Ah, I feel that. Train conductor. On week on, one week off.”

“I have a _very_ large family.”

Skimble leaned into Munkustrap and smiled with the sort of challenging look that had Munkustrap’s heart beating faster the land speed record of a cheetah, “I do too.”

Munkustrap grabbed his phone and held it out to Skimbleshanks before grabbing his coat to leave. The brownie was done, and he had a babysitter to relieve, “I’ll scare you away eventually,” He assured. 

And Skimble met his gaze with a stubborn smile of his own, “I’d like to see you try.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short stories for right now as I try and work on the original story I'm struggling through. Some Deuteronomy and Munkustrap familial fluff, with of course a Skimblestrap framing~! 
> 
> Also, I'm adding an extra 5 days because 35 is easily divisible by 7, and I'd rather have that then an award 30 days. Either that or I just take one day off a week. Which probably won't happen, so congratulations, you get an extra 5 one shots~!

“You’re in love.”

Munkustrap glanced over to see Old Deuteronomy coming to sit beside him. Her small, warm smile drove Munkustrap to press up against her, curling close in the comfort and safety of the Jellicle Leader.

“Whatever do you mean, Deuteronomy?” Munkustrap asked softly, a low purr escaping him as they both laid back down on a sun-warmed wall in the afternoon sun.

“You’ve been sighing all day,” Deuteronomy hummed, “And if my memory doesn’t deceive me, the train comes in tonight.”

“It does,” Munkustrap admitted with a small smile.

“So why do you look so wistful and sad, my child?” Deuteronomy murmured, pulling Munkustrap closer to begin grooming him. The Silver Tabby tried to squirm away, but when the Birman Queen decided it was time for a grooming, there was nothing to be done but sit there and take it.

“I really don’t know what to do, Deuteronomy. I want Skimble, I want him to be my mate, but I have a responsibility. A duty to the Jellicles. I’m worried I won’t be able to be a good leader if I take a mate.”

“My son,” Deuteronomy emphasized the word son, “You know I have had mate or two in my time. For how else would I have so many wonderful children? All Jellicle leaders of the past have taken a mate at one time or another. So why do you think it will be different for you?”

Munkustrap looked up at her, then off towards the setting sun, “Perhaps it isn’t so much my fear for the Jellicles as it is our own relationship. Skimble’s responsible for the Trains, I’m responsible for the Tribe. What if we don’t have any time for each other?”

“That is a possibility,” Deuteronomy hummed as she smoothed the fur behind Munkustrap’s ears back, “But you and Skimble are both very stubborn cats. If you want something, you’ll do everything in your power to get it. So if you want your relationship to work, I have every confidence you’ll both find a way to make it work.”

Deuteronomy released the Silver Tabby and Munkustrap backed up a little to smooth out some patches that were still sticking up from the grooming. Then he looked at the old, smiling Queen, “You really think so?”

“I really do,” She murmured, “Skimble could use a reason to keep him coming home more often, and you could use a mate that can bear the emotional weight when you have to lean on them. You’re good for each other, Munkustrap. But you shouldn’t take too long. If you want it, you’ll have to reach out and take it.”

Munkustrap looked at her and smiled, “Thank you, Deuteronomy,” He whispered. With a nimble leap, he jumped off the wall and sped off in the direction of the Railway Station. Deuteronomy watched him go, a soft laugh escaping her. Then she laid own and closed her eyes, content to rest until the night took hold.


	16. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I disappeared for a few days~! >.< Sorry~ I've been working still on that personal story of mine and its been hard to focus on a new world and this couple! But I hope I made up for it! <3

It was 10:45 and the rain was scheduled in for 11 o’clock sharp. Munkustrap only had 15 more minutes after two weeks of waiting. Curled up on the floor between his legs, Syllabub was playing some scraps of paper and trash that she’d found on the platform.

“Tsk, Syllabub,” Munkustrap chastised, batting her paws away from the trash and brushing the trash away. Syllabub let out a whine and reached after the trash, but Munkustrap pulled her back and began grooming her, “Come on, your father’s coming back, let’s get you looking nice for him.”

“But daaaaad!” Syllabub whined, rolling onto her back and batting Munkustrap’s face away with tiny paws, “Your fur’s all mussed!”  
“Yes, well, I had busy day and, as you might recall, I was looking much better before we left for the train station.”

Syllabub hid her face and laughed nervously, “Okay but maybe if you start grooming yourself now you’ll be done by the time Papa’s here?” Syllabub asked hopefully, but it was no good. Munkustrap had her again and was smoothing out that unruly fur that always stood up on the top of her head, brushing it down again and again. 

At last, the train rolled in, 11 o’clock sharp. Munkustrap was still fussing over Syllabub, grooming her and correcting her posture by the time a certain Ginger Tom came down the train’s steps.

“Papa!” Syllabub sprinted away from Munkustrap, running to Skimbleshanks and barreling him over in a tight hug. Munkustrap shook his head and laughed as he walked over to Skimble, nuzzling him in greeting.

“Hello Lovelies!” Skimble crooned, “Syllabub, you’re looking very lovely! And Munkustrap you-” Skimble fumbled over words when he caught sight of the Silver Tabby, “You look a little more rumpled than usual, love…”

Munkustrap smiled, “I jumped down a storm drain.”

Syllabub buried herself into Skimble’s stomach, trying to make herself as small as possible, and Skimble laughed, “Ah, I see. We’ll, I’ll see what I can do later. For now, how about we head home?”

“Tell us about your trip, Papa!” Syllabub urged eagerly. Skimble chuckled.

“Alright, alright, goodness, where to begin? So much happened in… was it really only two weeks? Felt like a month at least. I missed you both so very much,” Skimble murmured, nuzzling Munkustrap and pulling Syllabub in for a hug.

“We missed you too, Papa!” Syllabub giggled before bounding off to urge her fathers to follow, “Stories, Papa! Stories!”

“Oh alright, alright!” Skimble laughed, “Let’s see, well it began the moment you two dropped me off at the train station two weeks ago! The Station Master had lost his pocket watch and he was searching everywhere for it! Of course I’d not let anything go wrong, so I set to work scouring every inch of his office, the trains, and the entire station to find it!”

Munkustrap listened a smile on his face, and his heart so light, it may as well have been floating to the Heaviside layer. Because Skimbleshanks was home. And the family was complete once again.


	17. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not obvious by the titles I'm giving, this is a three-part little series.

“Well, wouldn’t you know it, her son had been visiting that nice gentleman’s daughter earlier that day, and they had played together. I checked that car and the son’s toy is stuffed under the bunk with the luggage!”

“And you brought it back?” Syllabub asked through a yawn.

“And I brought it back, and just in time for the train to be pulling into the station.”

“Mm, I’m glad,” Syllabub mumbled through a yawn, “Will you tell me the rest tomorrow?”

“Of course, my lovely,” Skimbleshanks murmured, kissing her forehead, “But for now, off to bed. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Yay,” She whispered, exhaustion sapping any enthusiasm from her voice. The little ginger tabby rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly, her breaths evening out to soft, steady rhythm. Skimble glanced over at Munkustrap and the two snuck out of the den to let their kitten sleep.

“She was a madhouse all day,” Munkustrap explained once they were out, “Bouncing off the walls in excitement. I’m honestly surprised she conked out so quickly.”

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that, I hope it wasn’t too difficult,” Skimble murmured, walking up to Munkustrap’s side and nuzzling his neck until the Silver Tabby was lying on the ground. Munkustrap didn’t fuss, he knew what was coming next.

“Not at all. You know I love her with all my heart, and honestly, Demeter and Cassandra had her most of the day anyways.”

“Ah, hunting lessons?” Skimble asked as he began to groom Munkustrap. The Silver Tabby’s fur was still a horrendous mess from Syllabub’s mishap in the storm drain from before. Munkustrap relaxed under Skimble’s attention, his entire body going soft and pliant under the touch.

“Mmhmm. Syllabub loves it. A chance to see Jellylorum and Tantomile.”

“Of course,” Skimble hummed, “And you?”

“Security rotations in the morning, checked up with Jenny and Mistoffelees around noontime, picked up Syllabub in the afternoon, had to stop Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie from breaking into a shop around dinner, dragged them to dinner, watched Jenny corral them into helping her perfect her Beetle’s tattoo which was an absolute delight, checked in with Deuteronomy and Gus after that, then I went to speak with Tugger about Alonzo, he’s still sick by the way, and then I took Syllabub to the train station.”

By the time Munkustrap was done recounting his day, he was rolled on his back and his body was curved in such a way that made Skimbleshanks honestly question whether his mate even had bones at that moment. But Munkustrap was smiling, his body was relaxed, and he seemed very content staring up at Skimbleshanks, so the Ginger Tom wouldn’t fuss. He laid down beside Munkustrap and simply nuzzled him until the Silver Tabby was sitting more comfortably again.

“That sounds like a long day,” Skimble murmured, “But I’m very sorry I missed Jenny’s attempts to straighten out Jerrie and Teazer.” 

“It wasn’t so bad, but you really did miss a treat,” Munkustrap hummed, curling into Skimble’s soft fur and sighing in a soft, happy, wistful sort of way. Skimbleshanks was soft. His body moved with a sort of smooth sureness that spoke of strength and confidence that Munkustrap loved. The Railway Cat was many things, but to Munkustrap, more than anything, Skimbleshanks was safety. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Munkustrap whispered through a yawn. Skimble nuzzled the Silver Tabby adoringly.

“I’m glad to be home,” He murmured, “Come on. Let’s get back in the den. Its time for bed.”

They wandered back inside, with Munkustrap still burying his face into Skimbleshanks. Relearning his scent, restating his claim, and reminding himself what a truly wonderful thing it was to have his mate home.


	18. A Perfect Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part in my little three part series~! 
> 
> Also yes, my Munkustrap is just a real soft boi! Appreciate his super duper softness! I'm sorry, but this is why I always headcanon my Munk as Fairchild!Munk...I just cannot imagine Gruber!Munk being THIS soft. Wheee~~ *rolls away*

Skimble was the first to awaken, but that didn’t surprise him in the least. The day after one of his two week stretches away from home, he often felt unsettled in the morning, and would wake up earlier than usual. Beside him, his family still slept peacefully. Little Syllabub was curled up tight, breathing softly, her little nose scrunched up as her body twitched in her sleep. Beside her, a protective arm holding her close, was Munkustrap.

His Munkustrap.

In Skimbleshanks’ humble opinion, Munkustrap was most beautiful on the nights of Jellicle Moons. When lunar beams would give his light grey fur a near metallic shine that drew one’s eye and stole one’s breath. When his body would bend and sway like the shadows that danced in alleys and crawled up walls, when his eyes gleamed with knowledge, playfulness and mystery, when he was most in his element. Surrounded by his Family, his Jellicles, Munkustrap became a true Oratorical Cat, his words and song, like magic, commanded the senses. Skimbleshanks loved his Moonlit Munkustrap.

But if he were to choose a second favorite time to see his Mate, it would be on mornings like these, when sleep softened his features and eased his mind. When his breathing was calm and easy, when he could bury his face into soft cushions and beg for a few more minutes. When the morning’s first light would cast a warm glow on the Den and Munkustrap once again lit up like his fur were shards of silver and laced in black velvet. 

At night, Munkustrap was a vision to behold, to worship and admire from afar. But in the morning, Munkustrap was a precious creature, to cherish and hold and love unconditionally.

Skimble laid back down on the cushions and drew Munkustrap close, burying his face into the silver Tabby’s fur and inhaling deeply. Warmth, sleep, family. Munkustrap smelled like the morning. Munkustrap mumbled tiredly, rolling over and burying himself into Skimbleshanks’ arms.

And Skimbleshanks smiled down at Munkustrap and closed his eyes. It was still early yet, and he could use a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
